


Makeup

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Makeup, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Jim notices Oswald wears makeup and they're relationship changes





	Makeup

Lipstick.

Oswald wears makeup. The thought hits Jim like a ton of bricks as the gangster informs him and Harvey about his latest tip. Oswald isn't making eye contact with him in favor of glaring at Harvey and the light from the cracked car window catches his lips as he speaks. Jim had always assumed the pale pink of Oswald lips was a natural occurrence but in this light he can see the lightest gleam of what could be chap-stick but Jim knows in his heart is gloss.

Jim tries to tear his eyes away from the slight sparkle on those surprisingly soft looking lips and turns his gaze to Harvey just as Oswald's eyes turn on him. subconsciously Jim quickly licks his lips while speaking to Harvey. He can see Oswald out of the side of his eye and the gangsters pretty pink lips have gone slack and Jim wonders for the first time if all the times Harvey claimed Oswald had a thing for him he had been right. He needs time to think and so he ends the discussion as quickly as possible and then gets out to open the back car door to help Oswald out. Oswald smiles at him in thanks and in the very little light Gotham has he glows and Jim feels something deep in his chest ache.

" Till next time, old friend. " Oswald whispers.

Jim fears what his voice will sound like if he speaks so instead he only nods but can't help the tick of one side of his mouth forming a half smile at the smaller man.

Mascara

The next time Jim sees Oswald is in his apartment late one night. Oswald's clothes are ripped and he is bleeding in several places and Jim's heart aches and his blood boils. He swallows down his feelings and invites the gangster in as he goes into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Oswald has collapsed on the couch when Jim returns. Jim studies him as he slides in next to him. His bad leg is extended out in front of him indicating the pain Oswald is trying not to acknowledge. His side is bloody but doesn't appear to still be bleeding just soaked in the wounds previous fluids. 

Jim opens the first aid kit and pulls out cotton balls, bandages and rubbing alcohol before getting to work. He wraps Oswald's injured side gently but Oswald still sucks in several shallow hollow breaths as the wrap touches his bare skin repeatedly. Jim works quickly on each injury and soon all thats left is a blood crusted gash above his right eyebrow. Jim could leave this unassisted since its a tiny scratch compared to all the rest but the thought of not helping Oswald completely nags at Jim for some unfathomable reason.

Oswald's eyes stay glued to his hands wrung together in his lap as Jim disinfectants the wound before applying a butterfly bandage, As the older man is leaning back to let Oswald know hes done their eyes meet and Jim drops the box of band-aids at not only the trust in those eyes but at the simple beauty he sees there. Oswald's eyes are a blue unlike any Jim has ever seen, they resemble a frozen lake in winter and surrounding them are the darkest longest eyelashes Jim has ever seen on a man or woman. Oswald notices Jim's starring and begins closing his shirt back over his now doctored body and keeps his eyes down on his fingers as he slips the many buttons trough all the corresponding holes. Jim feels himself putting away supplies but doesn't look to see if hes putting them in the correct places as he tries to catch even the tiniest glimpse of Oswald's eyes again.

Oswald clears his throat and Jim feels his cheeks heat as the smaller man begins to speak.

" Thank you, Jim, for all your help but I should be going. " He insist but as he stands to go his bad leg buckles and Oswald crumples like a house of cards.

Jim's instincts kick in and his arms are wrapped tightly around Oswald before the younger man can even get close to the ground. Oswald looks up at him in shock and Jim can see shock but also a hunger in those grey blue pools. Jim places him gently back on the couch before speaking.

" You should stay here tonight. " he hears himself say, " You can't push your leg this hard to much longer and I have a heating pad you can borrow. ".

" Jim, I couldn't, that is much to generous old friend. " Oswald protests. 

" No its not. its the lest I could do honestly," Jim pauses to consider whats hes about to say as he runs a hand through his hair, " You always call me that. old friend, and you're right, after everything we've been trough we are friends and I've been a really bad one until now so let me offer you sanctuary Oswald. ".

Oswald's mouth is gaping and Jim can't bare the shocked stare and retreats to his room to get the promised heating pad before returning to find Oswald still with his mouth wide open, and for a moment he fears hes broken the mobster. He plugs in the heating pad, turns it on high and gently drapes it across Oswald's injured leg. Oswald startles and his jaw snaps shut as his eyes lock with Jim's. Jim can see his eyes shifting back and forth as all the things he wants to say to Jim fly trough his mind.

" Thank you, Jim. " Oswald settles on and Jim just nods before offering Oswald the use of any of his belongings before retreating to his bedroom, its late and he has work tomorrow and he needs to make time for the existential crisis hes most likely going to have in the morning. 

Jim's head hits the pillow and he lays there listening to the sound of Oswald settling in in his living room. The sound of a criminal in his home should unnerve him but the sound of another living person hasn't been in his apartment for so long that the sound is only soothing despite who it belongs to. Jim finds himself drifting off to sleep quickly, his dreams are filled with winter glass surrounded by dark Forrest.

Blush

The next morning finds Jim up early enough to make breakfast for him and Oswald. Jim is just pouring batter into a hot pan as Oswald exits the bathroom, steam floating up behind him in the doorway letting Jim know that the smaller man was showering. Oswald is in a borrowed dress shirt of Jim's and it hangs past his knees since he hasn't tucked it in yet. Jim feels a soft smile grace his lips at the sight of a morning softened Oswald. The younger man gingerly approaches Jim and as he draws closer Jim notices his skin looks more like porcelain than usual.

" Are you feeling okay? you're paler than usual. " Jim asks as he slides the first hot pancake onto a plate.

" Oh um yes, I'm quite all right I just washed my face last night and I don't have any of my things on me. " Oswald replies as he watches Jim start on the next hot cake. 

Jim is puzzled by Oswald's answer before the image of pink lips and darkened lashes cross his mind and he realizes that Oswald must normally wear blush. His throat goes dry as he catches sight of Oswald rubbing one cheek gently and giving a small pinch to his flesh. Jim made him feel bad and quickly tries to reassure the mobster.

" Oh okay, just wanted to be sure your injuries weren't affecting you. you, um , you have a very nice skin tone. " Jim grits out between closed teeth, he could kick himself for such a lack luster compliment. 

" Oh um, thank you Jim. I like your complexion as well. " Oswald whispers with a smile as he takes the plate of pancakes Jim is offering him.

Jim smiles back at gently before turning to start on his own plate of pancakes.

Foundation 

The next time Jim notices Oswald's makeup they've grown quite close and hes sitting down for lunch with the new mayor of Gotham at his desk. they we're going to meet at a deli they both enjoyed but Edward had scheduled a photo shoot in an hour and so Jim had brought take out. Oswald is talking excitedly between bites and Jim is trying his best to listen but something is off with his friends face. He doesn't even realize hes leaning in closer until Oswald stops speaking.

" Jim what are you doing? " is whispered between them but Jim can hear it as if Oswald shouted with how close hes gotten.

" sorry Ossie, but what happened to your freckles? " Jim asks.

Oswald blinks, once, then twice before busting out in a laugh, " Oh! I just cover them up for photo shoots, Ed says I look more official with out them." .

Jim frowns so deeply his forehead wrinkles, " I like your freckles. " Is all he says. 

" Jim, thats very sweet, thank you. " Oswald replies as he pokes at his salad, blush staining his cheeks a darker red than his cosmetic blush.

Eyeliner

Oswald's eyes are rimmed in black smudges and seeing Oswald sobbing is the last way Jim wanted to learn that the man wore eyeliner. He makes a mental note to buy some waterproof eyeliner for the man before rushing to his side. 

" Oswald, whats wrong? " Jim asks as he strokes the mans hair.

" They killed her, they killed my mom, Jim! " Oswald screams into his chest and Jim feels his heat break.

He had only met the eccentric woman once but he had seen how much she and Oswald loved each other in that quick meeting . He had no idea how to comfort Oswald and so he drew the other man into his lap as they crumpled to the floor of Jim's apartment. 

" We'll find who did this, Oswald, I promise we will. " Jim swore. 

" I'm going to kill them! " Oswald hissed and looked up at Jim, eyes sad but defiant. 

Jim swallowed and thought about his badge pressing into his side but then looking at the trails of black spreading down Oswald's face simply replied, " I know. I won't stop you.".

Eye shadow 

Oswald has been in bed for weeks. They got revenge for Oswald's mother but Jim understands it wasn't enough. He has been staying with Oswald ever since, making sure the man eats and that Ed has some help with all the mayoral duties. Jim is starting to worry Oswald can't survive this, survive losing the person who loves him the most.

Then one morning Oswald leaves his bed, still in his sleeping clothes but Jim is just grateful to see the smaller man interacting with the rest of the world. Ed is clearly ecstatic as well as he tells Oswald of all the older man has missed in the past few weeks. Jim catches his eyes during one of Ed's riddles and rolls his eyes with a smile and shake of his head and Oswald's lips lift up for just a moment in a smile and Jim has never felt so accomplished.

Oswald continues to get better slowly. One day he puts on actual clothes, the next he has dinner with Jim and Ed without either man begging him to eat. He starts to go out into the real world again as well and all of this is great but Jim knows the ache is still deep because trough all of this Oswald's face stays bare. Not a trace of blush or even gloss has graced is skin since Gertrude passed. Oswald is beautiful without the makeup but Jim had seen the way he would smile when he caught sight of himself in a mirror or window and knows that the other man had truly loved wearing it and misses the way Oswald had seemed more confident in it.

Oswald's birthday sneaks up on them and Jim had bought his present months ago before everything had happened and wonders if he should return it but he can't bring himself to do such a thing when he knows that Oswald would love it, would look amazing in it. He wraps the small rectangle the night before and presents it to Oswald with a hopeful smile. Oswald tilts his head a bit but smiles as he begins to rip the paper off. Jim hears Oswald's sharp intake of breath as the eye-shadow palette is revealed. Oswald's hands shake as he opens it and examines the colors before snapping it shut and hugging it to his chest.

" Thank you, Jim, I can't wait to use it. " Oswald whispers. 

Jim smiles brightly and nods as Ed enters the room with a huge chocolate cake lit with multi colored candles. Jim wonders for a moment if Oswald will ever use any of the shadow but as he watches Oswald laugh at Ed trying to help him blow out the candles on his cake. Its then that he knows he won't mind if he never does, as long as Oswald keeps smiling.

The next day when the three of them are getting ready to go to a press conference Jim trips over his own feet as he catches sight of Oswald walking down stairs. Oswald is once again completely done up. His skin is flawless, no sign of his ever present freckles under the smooth foundation and pale blush that covers his cheeks. His lips are a matte pink and Jim meets his eyes to see that Oswald has layered his lids in pink and gold with a dark wing of eyeliner. Oswald sees him starring and Jim feels heat flood his body and thats when he knows for certain that he has fallen in love with Oswald.

Highlight 

Jim enlist Ed's help in planning the perfect date for Oswald and once everything is set he heads into Oswald's office to ask the man out. Oswald smiles at his but can't verbally greet him since hes on the phone. Jim's courage in seeping out and doubt is seeping in the longer Oswald is on the phone. Jim turns to leave just as he hears the pone hit the receiver.

" Jim what can I don for you? " Oswald inquires.

" Its nothing, forget it. " Jim pleads.

" Nonsense, now what is it? " Oswald asks as he stands to limp over to Jim.

" Are you done for the day? " Jim asks.

" Almost, I have a little paperwork but it won't take me long at all. " Oswald says with a smile. 

" In that case, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me in a night out in about an hour and a half. " Jim whispers. 

" A night out? " Oswald asks then stops before gasping out, " Like a date? " .

Jim nods and fiddles with his badge on his belt with the tips of his fingers that hang out of his coat pocket. 

" seriously!? " Oswald yells just a bit. 

Jim fights off a blush and nerves as he says " Absolutely. ". 

Oswald's smile is almost to wide for his lipstick to handle and Jim can see the uncolored corners before Oswald begins to speak in a rush.

" Of course I will! oh my I need to go get changed. I'll see you in an hour. " Oswald calls as he starts making his way out of his office and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Jim takes several calming breathes before calling out for Edward. 

" How did it go? " The taller man asks.

" He said yes! Hes getting ready! " Jim informs him.

" Thats great! I'm happy for you both! " Ed says.

Jim smiles back as Ed leaves to deal with his errands for the day. Jim's stomach feels with tingles and he finds himself pacing the mansion in search of things to do to pass the time. He settles on helping Ed out and even though its boring work it gets the job done and soon Oswald is walking in the room and stealing Jim's senses.

Oswald is gorgeous. Hes wearing tight pin stripe pants with a purple overcoat that glitters in the light. The deep purple color almost matches the dark plum lipstick hes put on and Jim's throat has gone dry as his mouth hangs open. Ed reaches across and closes it for him. He forces his legs to take him to Oswald who is smiling bashfully and Jim can see his real blush darkening the cosmetics that rest atop his skin. He extends his arm and Oswald glides his arm into his and Jim notices for the first time that Oswald seems to be glowing. 

His cheek bones and the tip of his nose seem to glow and ethereal pastel purple. Jim forgets that Ed is still watching them, Forgets that they are just starting this date and leans in to kiss Oswald gently. The dark paint on Oswald's lips is surprisingly soft, it makes the glide of their lips feel almost as luxurious as the silk sheets Oswald insists on having in every room. Jim can smell the faintest hint of buttercream icing and jasmine and moans into the kiss as it deepens just a bit before he pulls himself away. Oswald's lips are immaculate despite the contact but his must not be since Oswald is reaching out and running a finger over Jim's lips with a giggle. 

" You're beautiful, Os. " Jim whispers.

" Thank you, James. " Oswald breathes out and opens his mouth to say more before being interrupted by Edward clapping. 

Jim's head swings around to meet Ed's eyes and The Riddler gives him two thumbs up and Jim can feel his face go up in flames, For the first time in all these years Jim wonders if he should start wearing makeup if only to cover his embarrassing blush at the teasing he was sure to endure from Ed in the weeks to come.


End file.
